


Too Late

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. One-sided Detty, implied Henry/Betty. What if Betty said yes to Henry's marriage proposal? Daniel's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty, whoever does,owns Ugly Betty.

It was too late for him and he just realized how much he will miss out. His mother was right, Betty was the girl for him, and yet here he was at her wedding, watching her dance with her husband. The irony was that he could see that Betty was watching him. And here she comes with her new husband. He really hated how Henry was able to get Betty even though he is having a baby with another girl. He watched as Betty came over to her.

"You know Daniel, if you had proposed to me, I would have said yes, but I am also happy now, because I know I could never be with you" said Betty.

For once Daniel was speechless. It was too late for him to love and to have Betty. He finally understood what his mother was trying to tell him over the years. He was in love with Betty and yet can't be with her. Too late for anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
